Logan's Magnetic Personality
by KhakiGrrl
Summary: (Khaki, Loki, Lovecraft) Magneto finally gets his revenge on Logan.


**Logan's Magnetic Personality**

**Authors listed in alphabetical order:**

  


**Khaki, Loki, Lovecraft**

This fan fiction was completed on the Wolverine and Jubilee story board. It is a round-robin story written by the authors listed above. Assume the standard disclaimer: We own nothing. Marvel, Fox, and Stan Lee own everything. The only personal gain we received was the pleasure of playing with these characters, returning them relatively unharmed. This story takes place about 2 years after X-Men: The Movie. Logan has been hanging with the X-group since about a month after the movie. Please R & R.

* * *

The Blackbird landed in the expansive parking lot at the prison facility and the X-men poured out. It was obvious that they were too late. Magneto was just stepping into the helicopter with his mutant brothers, finally free of his plastic prison cell.

Cyclops put his hand up to his visor, intent on stopping Magneto's escape, but as he triggered it, the metal surrounding the ruby quartz crystal melted, covering the mechanism and rendering it useless.

The winds were starting to pick up, but on a cloudless, clear day, Storm would not be able to build up a sufficient storm to ground the helicopter in time.

Rogue worked best in hand-to-hand combat, and Jean's still didn't have enough control over her powers to halt the escape.

The battle fell to Wolverine, who had run since the jet had hit the ground, straight to the helicopter, and was now clinging to one of the runners.

Magneto leaned out and looked at him, struggling to pull himself up. The roaring of the helicopter blades prevented the other X-Men from hearing Magneto's voice, but Logan's superior hearing was able to catch the words.

"You. You're responsible for my imprisonment. If it hadn't been for you, I would have succeeded two years ago and mutants everywhere would be better off. For that, you must pay."

Logan saw the distortions of Magneto's power flow from his hands. The power surrounded his body, causing a deep ache to spread through his skeleton. He lost his grip and fell to the ground. He didn't fall far, though, so he wasn't badly injured.

"Logan!" It was Rogue's voice, filled with worry.

He sat up to see his teammates running towards him. All the metal objects they had on them reached him before they did. Cyclop's visor was attached firmly to his chest with Ororo's X-necklace close beside it. Luckily, Cyclops had felt the tugging on his visor and had closed his eyes in time. 

The dogtags that Rogue still wore were cemented to his forehead, the chain splayed across his face. He grabbed the dogtags and pulled them away from his face, only to find that they were now stuck to his hand. He tried shaking his hand to get them off, but the dogtags remained.

It was Jean who realized what had happened. "Logan, he's magnetized your skeleton!"

-----

The trip back in the jet was a nightmare. As soon as he got close enough to the metal, his body was pulled helplessly towards it and he ended up attached to the undercarriage. With effort, he'd been able to drag his way along the skin of the plane to the door. 

He'd had to sit in the very back because his presence in the cockpit would mess up the instruments. There were no seats back there, and he had spent the trip slouched uncomfortably against the curved shape of the plane's interior.

The lower levels of the mansion hadn't been fun either. Everything down there was metal. When he'd tried to walk through the sliding doors to leave the hangar, they'd pulled closed on him. It had taken Ororo and Marie pushing and Jean and Scott pulling to get him through.

His only saving grace was that Cyke didn't have his metal visor on and couldn't see Logan's humiliation. He couldn't see Logan's struggles as he walked stiffly down the hallway, dragging his feet along the metal floor and trying to stay perfectly in the center so the metal in the walls didn't pull him up against them. Logan was sure that at any moment, he would trip and end up stuck to the floor.

Jean wanted to take him to the med lab. She wanted to run tests to see if there was some way to reverse the process. Logan just wanted to go to his room and wake up from this crazy dream.

The med lab doors opened, and as Jean telekinetically held the doors open and Rogue and Ororo pushed, Logan struggled to lift his feet and walk through. The med lab was sleekly designed with compartments, cabinets, even medical beds, hidden away in the walls and floor.

Upon Logan's entry, the metal cabinets flew open and stethoscopes, needles, blood pressure cuffs, every metal medical instrument you could think of, flew towards his body.

"Oh crap." 

Khaki 

**********

Rogue and Ororo winced as Jean Grey, in an admittedly unprofessional move, put her foot on Logan's chest and ~pulled~ as hard as she could on one of the several needles stuck in Logan. The needle came free only reluctantly and tried very hard to find its way back to Logan's skeleton when it was out.

Ororo found a plastic case to hold the medical equipment in and was handed the needle. 

"One down, three more to go." Jean tried to smile at Logan reassuringly.

Logan simply growled.

The next needle was buried near the first in Logan's shoulder. Unfortunately, a stethoscope was blocking the way. Jean sighed and grabbed the rubber of the instrument, hoping this one would come off easily. It did and was promptly handed to Ororo. 

The needle was still buried deeply in the flesh. Why on earth did they all have to go in point first? Jean grabbed the needle and ~pulled~, blithely ignoring Rogue and Ororo's wince and Logan's whimper.

"Only two more, then we can get the less painful equipment." Jean smiled again, hoping for a better reaction. 

Logan's lip trembled at her.

The next needle wasn't deep, it was just placed inconveniently. It was actually kind of humorous, if you weren't the one wearing it. Jean reached up and plucked the needle out of Logan's forehead.

"There, that one wasn't so bad." Jean was aware that she was perilously close to treating Logan like one of the smaller children who had gotten an 'owchie'. Logan's nose had turned a deep shade of red.

The last needle was trying to find the... pelvic bone. 'Oh dear.' Jean sighed deeply and went about as professionally as she could. She braced her foot on Logan's thigh and ~pulled~ on the final needle. 

Logan sniffled and hiccuped. 

Rogue flared with jealousy.

Jean caught Ororo's 'Logan's magnetizing crotch'-thought as she handed the needle over to the regal looking woman.

Ororo looked suitably chastised by Jean's raised eyebrow.

Inwardly, Jean was laughing.

Lovecraft 

**********

Jean attended to Logan, working up a sweat while removing the metallic medical instruments from all over his body. Ororo and Rogue had stopped wincing since the needles were out. Still, they felt for Logan.

The metallic doors to the med lab opened, and Professor Charles Xavier entered — or rather, rolled in.

"How are you, Logan?" he inquired, worry on his face.

"Fantastic." he grumbled, trying hard to contain the pain still in his crotch.

"Logan, stay still. I'm almost done." ordered Jean, fighting to get a blood pressure cuff off of Logan's leg.

"At least, you didn't end up like Senator Kelly." added Ororo, trying to smooth the situation.

All instruments now removed, Jean tugged at Logan's uniform. "Remove that. I need to run a few exams."

"And *I* need to run, period." he growled.

Rogue fidgeted. He was running away? Worry clouded her big eyes in a split second.

"Logan, there is no need to run. We will help you." calmly offered Xavier.

"Chuck, I need to *run*" he explained, eying the bathroom.

"Oh, of course."

Worry gave way to a blush on Rogue's face, which matched pretty easily Jean's and Ororo's.

Logan started towards the bathroom, but the medical bed — of course, they had to have metallic ones — forced him back. The situation was getting worse by the second. They were all looking at him with something weird in their eyes. He would have to fix that. But first things first, he needed to get to that &*?%*?(%$? bathroom.

"I'll give you a hand…" started Jean, pulling at his arm. But the look in Logan's eyes, and the double-sided sentence all together, got the best of her. She burst into laughter.

That just made Logan more angry. To help, Ororo and Rogue decided to push Logan, while a gasping Jean still tugged at him. The professor moved closer to the medical bed.

They finally reached the bathroom door and Logan's look made it clear that he wasn't amused at all.

A few seconds later, they heard muffled cuss.

That's when Ororo cracked, "Are you sure you don't need a hand?…"

Louder swearing could be heard in the bathroom. Between them, it was easy to recognize some words like *uniform*, *metal* and *zipper*.

"I'll make sure we use velcro on our uniforms from now on." whispered the professor. He kept playing with his wheelchair's commands, which seemed to be kind of broken.

Between fits of laughter, Jean ordered everyone to leave the medical lab. Distracted as she was by the events — and their humourous side — she didn't notice that the professor's wheelchair rolled dangerously towards the bathroom door.

Before she could stop it telekinetically, the wheelchair had crashed the bathroom door open, revealing a beet red Logan. He had his right hand's claws out, tearing at the pants to get around the zipper. "*&$@# Chuck!!!!" Hyenas couldn't have filled the room with more piercing sounds than the three women laughing hysterically at the scene.

Loki 

**********

"That's it. I'm outta here," Logan said, trying to push the Professor's wheelchair out of the doorway. He rolled it out of the restroom, but when he tried to release his grip on the arm rests, he couldn't. "Jeanie, can't you help me with your telekini-stuff?"

Jean overcame her giggles enough to reply, "My powers aren't that strong, yet."

Logan growled and pulled, but his arms wouldn't come away, instead he just dragged the chair closer to him and the wheels attached to his legs.

The trapped look on the professor's face threatened to send the women into another laughing fit, but Logan's deep, frustrated growl cut them off. "I could use a little help."

Jean grabbed Logan around the waist while Ororo and Rogue held onto the professor's chair. They began pulling and tugging, but they couldn't get the Wolverine and the chair far enough apart to break the magnetic pull.

"We need help. I'll call Scott."

"No you won't," Logan protested. Thinking quickly, he added, "His glasses will just come off again. It's too dangerous. Just keep trying."

Eventually, they succeeded in pulling the professor away, but by now, Logan was desperate for relief.

"I've gotta get away from all this metal. I'm going outside."

With the help of the three helplessly giggling women, he made it down the metal hallway and into the elevator. Pulling and dragging his body away from the metal walls of the lift, Logan finally made it into the ornate main hallway of the mansion. 

Rogue and Ororo hurried ahead of him. Rogue clearing the area of any teenagers, and Ororo moving any metal objects, including the nails holding up all the pictures she could reach. It looked like he'd make it without another unfortunate incident, but steps away from the doorway, he heard the alarmed meow and the scratching noises of claws on wood.

"Fluffy," Jean said, as the cat slid down the hall and its metal collar attached itself to Logan's leg. The cat protested its capture, clawing and scratching at the offending leg. Logan was beyond caring. He was getting outside, even if it killed him.

Reaching for the door, he pulled it open only to find that his right hand was still attached to the door knob. With a *snikt* he released the claws on his left hand and cut the knob free. 

Jean watched as he almost ran across the lawn into the woods, not even trying to hide his desperate hurry. The white furball on his leg scratching and spitting all the way. 

Khaki 

**********

Finally, Logan felt better. He still had a spitting cat furiously scratching at his leg, but at least now he was relieved. The woods were a good place to stay for him. Just a few nails came out of the trees. People had the bad habit of nailing all kind of things to trees. A grin crossed Logan's face as he thought that he was rather lucky this forest wasn't a maple syrup one, with all these thingies for the sap... and the buckets...

Inside the Mansion, Jean waited for Logan to come back so she could run some tests.

~{Logan, come back in.~

Reluctancly, and since he really wanted to get back to normal, he walked back towards the lawn. The cat still attached to his now bloodied leg.

Just as he was about to cross the driveway, a teenager rolled by. Since her rollerblades were, in parts, metallic, her motion got diverted by Logan's magnetism.

Filled with horror — and jealousy — Rogue withnessed the scene before her. Jubilee first rolled by Logan, then came to a stop before she got attracted by his magnetism and rolled back to him.

-----

Back on the driveway, Jubilee didn't know what was happening. She slowly rolled towards Logan, that weird guy. What was it with him, now?

"Hey mister, I dunno what ye're doing, but stop it." she warned.

Logan didn't bother to explain the situation to her. He just kept walking to the mansion, Jubilee on his heels — literally.

"And why d'you have, like, Fluffy on yer leg? Found an unknown relative of yers?"

Jubilee realized that she was now experiencing something way weird. She couldn't resist it; she had to make it stop.

"Stop!" she shouted. Which he did. Nothing changed, she still kept rolling to him, now only a bare foot length away.

-----

"What are they doing?" asked a worried Rogue.

"Probably the metal in her rollerblades." explained Storm.

"Let's get him inside, girls." proposed Jean Grey.

-----

Logan turned to face the teenager. What was her name? Jub... Jujube... Jubi...?

"Look, kid. I..." he started to say.

Jubilee couldn't resist him anymore. She just couldn't. She had to do it, and now.

She jumped in his arms, her own arms around his neck, her face against his head. Oh... It felt soooooooooo better. She would never move again.

"Jubilee!"

"Jubilation Lee!"

"I thought you were my friend..."

But Jubilee would not even turn to look at them.

Now, Logan was very close to getting into one of his legendary — although not yet legendary to the X-Men — berserker modes. First he had a cat stuck to his shredded leg, now he had a teenager hugging him so hard he could barely breathe. Even less has resulted in a berserk reaction.

Jean Grey stood sternly besides the couple, staring at them.

"Is there something we should know?" she asked coldly.

"I am the one who should know! Gee, do something!"

"Like what, leave the both of you alone?" inquired Ororo. Above them, the sky had turned a menacingly dark color.

"Yeah, right, OKAY. Just... Just..."

"Just what, Jubilee?"

"My earrings... They are killing me!!!"

Loki 

**********

Logan blinked.

Rogue blinked.

Ororo's lips formed a silent 'O'.

Jean reached up and carefully pried the earrings out of Jubilee's ears.

Jubilee sighed with relief and let go of Logan. She promptly fell on her well-padded tush and began undoing her laces. Noticing the cat stuck to Logan's bloody leg, she pulled off its collar. 

It too sighed with relief and released its bladder on Logan's leather manly-men boots. Fluffy was quite angry about its unexpected stroll out into the woods, and it was even more angry about the animal marking it. It hissed a "Don't you know a fine pedigree cat (when you're leaking) when you see one? My poor fur!" Glaring balefully, Fluffy padded into the house to clean itself.

Jubilee finished getting her skates off, but she was having a hard time prying them off of Logan's shin. "Dude, ya really pissed poor Fluffy off. She's usually sweet as can be."

Logan started turning various shades of purple.

"Jubilee, what have we told you about using language like that?" Ororo was watching the young Asian girl sternly.

"Never in the house?" Jubilee snickered quietly when she quoted Claudia from 'Interview With A Vampire'. 

Lovecraft 

**********

Jean cautiously approached the raging man before her. His uniform was ripped along the zipper line down to the waist, and even though his leg was healing, the pants were shredded to the knee. He looked ridiculous, and he knew it.

His emotions weren't in a much better state than his uniform. Even through her mental shields, she could feel the anger and frustration pouring off him in waves. He was standing there, fuming, as Jubilee tried to tug her roller blades away from his feet and keep clear of Fluffy's gift that was dripping down his leg.

She had to get him down to the med lab, but there was so much metal on the way there and in there. She had to calm him down first. Right now, he was a step away from cracking.

"Hey there, Wolverine," a familiar voice came from the doorway. It was Scott and he was wearing his nighttime glasses, the ones with the band around his head that kept them in place. "I've heard some of the students say you were *attractive*, but this is ridiculous." 

Khaki 

**********

"Say that to my face, and I'll show you what's ridiculous... %#@%%?$#@... glasses up your %$#%#!!!"

Scott grinned, he really enjoyed Logan being miserable. And if he could help it, the Canadian would stay that way for a while. Sadly, the professor had contacted an associate of his and learned of a way to reverse the magnetism in Logan's body, changing him back to normal. Scott was thus sent to spread the news.

"I'm not going back in there," stated Logan. Despite everyone's efforts, they surely hadn't removed all the metallic objects from his path. And since that Scooter-Boy was around, and seeing, there was no chance in the world Logan would subject himself to the dishonorable unsteady walk he was forced to adopt in the metal-covered basement.

"Actually, you don't have to." Then Scott explained the procedure, unable to stop a grin from growing on his face.

By the end of the explanation, Logan's face was livid. Jean's and Rogue's were a pale, snowy-white color. Ororo's face was showing signs of disbelief, and Jubilee couldn't refrain from grinning.

"I'm sure it won't hurt you," mischieviously added Scott. He was really enjoying himself. He patted the hidden camera in his back pocket. This was going to be memorable.

"This procedure is quite... quite..." started Jean Grey.

"Unorthodox." suggested Ororo.

"Dangerous." commented Rogue.

"Something I'd pay to watch!" giggled Jubilee.

-----

"Are you ready, Logan?" asked Jean from the porch of the mansion.

"..."

"What? I can't hear you." shouted Jean.

"Yeah. I'm ready! Damnit, do it now!"

Jean turned to Ororo, standing in the driveway at a safe distance from Logan. "Storm, all set?"

"Yes, Jean. But I still maintain that this might not be the best way to..."

"Of course, it is Storm. You know we have no other choice." shouted Scott, way too happy at the scene before him and the upcoming events.

Scott stood by Logan, looking at him from head to toe.

"Perfect." he commented, knowingly.

"I'll kill you..." grunted Logan between clenched teeth.

Scott didn't reply to the threat. "Remember, Logan. It won't hurt you... well, not much anyway... if you keep that rod in your hand. And don't lower it, understood?"

"Grrrr... And what if I burst into pieces?"

"Why do you think we're doing it outside?" replied Scott, barely able to stop a laugh. Oh… and a nice smile would be perfect. You sure look like Lady Liberty."

Scott then made his retreat to his determined spot behind Logan, readying the camera for the picture he planned to take. He handed it to Jubilee, who Scott had put in charge of this part of the plan. She moved to a better spot to take the picture. She had to time this perfectly so as not to miss it.

So, in the middle of the lawn stood Logan, holding a metallic rod in his right hand over his head, pointed at the sky. A metallic wire ran from the rod to the ground. All that was missing was a source of electricity, which Ororo was to provide.

"Ok, Storm. When you're ready!" shouted Jean.

"This is flamin' ricidulous," groaned Logan.

Storm concentrated. She had to produce a mild storm, providing the least charged lightnings possible. The sky darkened, and finally, the rain started to fall.

"No one said anything about the flamin' rain!" yelled Logan.

Drenched, he waited for the lightning to hit the rod and get rid of this magnetic personality.

Loki 

**********

Logan stood there in the pouring rain for minutes, wondering what was taking 'Ro so long. He was growling at the spectators to his torture when he noticed that girl, Jubie-something, with a camera.

He'd just taken a step forward after her when the lightning struck.

-----

There was complete and utter blackness around him, no smells, no sounds, just nothingness. He didn't know how long he was trapped there, deprived of all sensations, before he heard the voices.

"Is he ok? Jean?"

"That was so cool. Did you see what happened to that lightning rod? It's stuck through that tree!"

"Shut up, Jubes. Jean? Tell me he's ok."

"He's breathing."

After the sounds came the smells. Jean and Marie's worry, Jubilee's excitement, Cyke's amusement tempered with concern. 

'Hey, One-Eye, didn't know you cared.'

Overlaying all the scents was the sickly smell of burnt flesh.

Following the sounds and the smells was the pain. There wasn't an inch of his body that wasn't filled with a bone-deep ache. Groaning, he opened his eyes and tried to sit up.

Everyone was crowded around him, and as he rose, Cyclops' head snapped back and he was thrown to the ground.

"Scott?" Jean asked with worry, turning away from her patient.

"I'm ok, Jean."

"That better've worked," Logan growled, holding his head in his hands. "I ain't doing that again."

"Let's test it," Jean said, taking her engagement ring and holding it in front of Logan's chest. The metal ring flew away from Logan's body back into Cyke's forehead just as he sat up.

"Oh, dear."

"What is it, Jeanie?" Logan said, already knowing it wasn't something he was going to like.

"Well, it did reverse your magnetism. Now, instead of attracting metals, you repel them." 

Khaki 

**********

Logan looked around, with a slow, deliberate turning of his head. His face held an expression that wasn't taken lightly by anyone with good sense. It shouted of restrained rage. Jubilee had good sense, maybe more than anyone at the moment, and the camera in her hand brought her to the realization that she had committed a sin in Logan's eyes.

Speaking of his eyes, oops, they had just stopped on her. That meant trouble. Big trouble. *I am so dead* she thought. Better say something quick.

"I got the picture you wanted me to take, Mr. Summers." It did the trick. Logan turned to Scott. Jubilee, not wasting a second, removed the film from the camera and hid it in her pocket.

'Naw,' thought Logan. 'I'll kill him later. Besides, Jean's here.' So Logan turned his eyes back to Jubes, staring at her hands holding tight to the camera.

"Gimme that," he growled lowly.

"What? Oh... that! Here, help yourself," she handed it to him, but of course, as soon as he tried to take it, it flew away from his reach, far away on the grass.

-----

"You think we should help him catch it?" asked Ororo for the fifth time in the last two hours. She felt quite responsible for the way things had turned out.

"Naw, by the time he exhausts himself, he'll be easier to deal with." replied Jean. She handed another magazine to Ororo. "Read that one, it's good."

"I've already read it twice, Jean."

"Oh."

-----

"So?"

"Jubilee, you've asked me at least 10 times in the last minute. I told you…"

"Yeah right, Mister Summers. Where did you learn to develop photographs anyway? You know, they do that in 10 minutes in photo labs..."

Sigh.

-----

Gasp. Swear. Gasp.

Gasp. Swear. Sweat.

Logan stubbornly tried once again to grab the %#%# camera which held a photograph of him making of fool of himself.

After the two hour struggle, he still hadn't reached it. But his mind raced as well. By now, he was sure Scott Summers had planned it all. He would pay for it, oh… that very idea made Logan run faster… and miss the camera once again.

Great, the lake. That was it. Just make that ?#$@ camera end up in water, then there would be no more worries about the photograph.

Once the camera had dutifully found the bottom of the lake, Logan slowly walked back towards the mansion.

Cyclops was on the porch with Jub-whatever by his side. Seated nearby were Jean and Lightning-Ro, reading. From a distance, he saw Scott showing something to the seated women. They burst into laughter. The picture! Somehow, they had salvaged it!

Logan fumed. That was it. He had to pay back that pansy guy.

As casually as he could, he made his way towards the garage. "Hey, Scott. I think I'll have a look at yer new bike."

Loki 

**********

Before Logan made it to the garage, intending to "play" just a little bit with Scott's bike, the professor reached into his mind.

~Logan, from the last experience, I think we found the exact way to fix the problem.~

~Grrrr. If that implies more lightning…~

~Not at all. Please come into the science lab.~

-----

Logan's walk to the science lab had indeed been less hazardous than the one from the med lab, when his body was attracting metal. Although no one could come near him now if they had any metal on them, which meant Scott had to keep at a very safe distance. That suited Logan just fine.

The lab, though, was another matter. As soon as he entered the spacious room, all the metal objects flew away from him. The professor had foreseen that effect and had safely rolled against the far wall. One crash in a day was sufficient for him.

Everyone — Jean. Ororo, Jubilee, Rogue — entered and scattered around. Scott was literally forced to stay by the door frame. But to Logan's dismay, the door on the back of the room opened and gave way to a bunch of teens.

"What the hell?" growled Logan.

"This will be a very good opportunity for the students to learn some principles of physics. Magnetism is a very powerful force of nature..." started Xavier.

"Gee, tell me about it..." whispered Rogue.

"Damnit it, Chuck. What's the plan?" groaned the Wolverine.

"Our first experiement, using the full force of electricity..." continued the professor.

"I'm very sorry about that, Logan." whispered Ororo.

"Proved that the full force of it only reversed the process. While Logan here was attracting metallic objects, the use of a too powerful electrical force made the object..."

"GRRRRR!" 

*SNIKT*

The professor stared at the claws that had popped from Logan's hands. A chorus of frightened and appreciative gasps filled the room. Logan had already forgot the students, and they had just made the mistake of reminding him of their presence.

"You've got 3 seconds." growled Wolverine between clenched teeth.

"So, we'll skip the explanations if you will" the professor proceedly quickly as the bald reflection of his face in the shiny claws reminded him of their closeness.

"You see that big round ball there, Logan. If you will put your hands on it." Xavier instructed.

"What if I do?" asked Logan suspiciously.

"We will apply a very mild, and controlled..."

"Hmph," muttered Storm.

"Electrical force. Since the full force totally reversed the process, a very gentle one will only equilibrate it."

"All right, enough with the physics." Logan put his hands on the said metal ball. Well, he had to grab it first, but finally succeeded without crushing it. "Go for it." he ordered.

"There's only one problem..."

"WHAT NOW?!" shouted Logan, at the edge of going completly berserk.

"Er... could you get them back in?" Xavier pointed at Logan's claws. "It could cause electrical archs, and I'm sure it would be very painful, not to mention side effects produced by the..."

*SNIKT*

*GROWL*

Xavier pushed a button on the apparatus. At first, Logan didn't feel anything, then it started tickling. Tiny sparks jumped on his hands, but there was no pain.

"Hey, I could have, like, made the sparks. I even can make bigger ones..."

"Not now, Jubilee." ordered Jean, mesmerized by the scene before her.

Logan kept holding the ball. He didn't want to let go of it before the process was done and he was returned to normal. It really started to tickle, though. He felt a laugh building within him, and he couldn't refrain a grin.

The apparatus was noisy enough that he couldn't hear the professor talking. The heck with it anyway, the old man would know when to stop it. As long as it didn't hurt like that flamin' lightning...

The professor finally pushed the button and the metal ball stopped buzzing. Logan tested his hands on the ball, they were neither attracted nor repeled. He was cured!!!

That's when he heard the laughter. The whole room was a thunder of laughter. Looking behind him, he saw the X-women literally rolling on the floor, holding their stomaches. In the back of the classroom, many teenagers were crying from laughter, a few already on the floor, laughing their guts out.

Even his scariest glare and growl didn't stop them.

Logan turned menacingly to the professor. From the look of it, if not for the wheelchair supporting him, he would be rolling on the floor as well.

"It... seems... *laugh* ... sorry... that you are... cured... *LAUGH*" managed to say the professor.

Logan had two choices: kill them all or walk away. Despite his desires, he walked away and, stepping over the x-women, exited the room.

"Eve'ry one to battle stations!" laughed Scott.

-----

A few minutes later, the whole mansion was shaken to its core by a howl emanating from Wolverine's room.

He had discovered what all that static electricity had done to his glorious, wild hair. He really looked funny with an afro air-cut.

Loki

The End 


End file.
